


Don’t Leave Me Too

by SneetchesToo



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Owen couldn’t stand the thought of Michelle losing anyone else.
Relationships: Michelle Blake & Owen Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Don’t Leave Me Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_loser_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_loser_x/gifts).



> *It is what it is.

“She's dead.” The words left Michelle’s mouth as soon as she stepped through the front door and Owen couldn’t help but turn around on his heel immediately.

“Who?” He couldn’t fathom who she could be talking about, the only ‘she’s’ that she was close with were Grace and Emily.

And he knew they were both fine, in fact, the younger of the two had just bounded down the hallway with Buttercup, determined that she was going to finally convince him to try out her new trampoline with her.

“Iris.” The fact that his mind hadn’t automatically included Iris in that list made him feel like a really shitty fiancé.

“What?” He dropped the spoon he had been holding onto the counter as he stared back at her in disbelief. “No she's not Michelle, you just saw her yesterday.”

“She… God Owen… she's dead.” She hadn’t moved from where she stopped just inside the house and he slowly started walking toward her. “She's really dead.”

He could hear the crack in her voice as the tears started to fall from her eyes and he moved toward her quickly, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her head repeatedly.

“I don't understand.” He whispered against her hair, his hand running up and down her back slowly as he did his best to offer any form of comfort that he could. “How did this happen?”

“She… she was having an episode I guess.” Michelle pulled back and rubbed at her eyes before shaking her head. “I don't really know. She…”

“Shhhh. It's okay. I'm here.” He pulled her back to him, hugging her tightly as he tried to soothe her.

He didn’t know how long they stood there, wraps around each other, her sobbing into his shoulder, him shushing her softly.

He was just thankful that Emily hadn’t come inside and seen them yet.

He had no idea how to explain this to the girl.

“They found her body in a drainage ditch.” Michelle whispered into the silence. “It looked like she'd been hit by a car.”

“What? Was it an accident?” He couldn’t help but push her away a tad, begging her to look at him as he tried to wrap his head around it all.

“Carlos said someone reported a hit and run in that area last night.” She barely got the words out and he felt his heart break in two. “But when cops showed up there was no one there.”

“So she could've still been alive?” He didn’t understand why the cops hadn’t looked harder, it’s not like she could’ve gone far if she was injured.

“I guess. I don't know.” She rubbed at her eyes again as she pulled back from him, her legs starting to move on their own accord as she paced back and forth in the foyer. “They said she had a lot of alcohol in her system. Drugs too. But there was no evidence of the antipsychotic meds. I… I thought she had been taking them. She seemed so normal yesterday morning.”

“God Michelle, I'm so sorry.” He knew those words meant nothing, that they couldn’t possibly offer the resolution she needed, but he didn’t know what else to say.

“I just… I don't understand.” He had thought things were getting better for Iris, for her and Michelle, it had seemed that way the past few months anyway. “If she was falling off the wagon again why didn't she tell me?! Why didn't she ask for help?”

“I don't know babe.” He had been so shocked when Iris had agreed to start taking meds and had started to clean herself up. 

And the fact that she had been willing to move back in with Theresa had been the biggest step of all.

He knew Michelle was thinking it had been too good to be true all along, but he had been so hopeful for them both.

“I can't believe she's really gone.” Michelle sobbed out, her arms wrapping around herself as she took a few deep breaths. “I spent all that time looking for her and then she gets taken away from me again? It's not fair.”

“I know love.” He felt like such a horrible person for not being able to say more.

She deserved so much more.

“What am I gonna tell Emily?” He had been trying not to think about what they would say to the girl, he didn’t know if she could handle anymore heartbreak. “She's gonna be devastated? They had gotten so close.”

“It’ll be okay.” He reached out and pulled her close once again, his lips moving to press a kiss against her ear as she settled against his chest. “I’ll talk to her.”

“No.” She whispered against his shoulder. “I’ll do it. It should be me.”

He pushed her away slightly and rested his forehead against hers with a sigh.

“How about we do it together?” He had been trying so hard to get her used to doing things together as parents.

It had been a wild eight months for them, but now that they finally had custody of Emily and they were planning their wedding, he knew it was more important than ever that they handle things like this as a team.

“Okay.” She simply nodded her head before falling into his arms once more, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she closed her eyes. 

He could hear her sobs softening a little, a body relaxing more and more with every minute that passed, and he held her until she didn’t need him too anymore.

—

They had told Emily the news that night after dinner and the girl had tried so hard to hold back her tears.

She had tried to stay strong and Owen knew that she was trying to do it to protect Michelle more than anything.

But then he had agreed to tuck the girl into bed while Michelle showered and he had been heartbroken at the sight of tears rolling down his newly appointed daughter’s face.

He had tucked her in after reassuring her that he and Michelle were right down the hall if she needed anything.

And then he had pressed a kiss to her head before turning out the lights and leaving the room, cracking the door just the way she liked it before making his way toward his and Michelle’s room.

She had just stepped out of the bathroom when he entered and he stopped at the door and waited for her to speak.

“How’s Em?” She whispered out the question as she finished drying her hair off with her hands, her eyes heavy as she moved to sit on the bed.

“Sad.” He stayed glued to his spot because he didn’t know what else to do.

He was afraid to spook her, to move too close or too soon.

“I wish she would have just talked to me.” He wasn’t sure if she was referring to Iris, or Emily, so he just nodded his head in agreement. “I could have helped.”

He figured it had to be Iris that was on her mind once again.

“I know babe.” He knew that Michelle would have done anything for her sister.

Hell, she had done everything she could to find her the first time around, he knew that this time was no different.

“I just…” He wanted to step in and help her, to hold her and let her cry and scream and do all the things that she needed to get through this.

But he knew that Michelle handled things like this her own way and that she needed to process everything on her own before letting him in.

She let out a sigh before lifting her head, her eyes locking with his as she dropped her hands to her lap.

“I’m here for whatever you need Michelle.” And he meant it.

He always meant it.

He had spent the last two years by her side, he wasn’t about to leave her now.

“I miss her.” She choked out the words in a strangled whisper and Owen couldn’t help but move across the room quickly, his arms pulling her into his embrace. “I miss her so much.”

Her body started to tremble as sobs took over and he pressed a kiss to her head before lowering her onto the mattress, his body following as he wrapped her up tightly against his chest.

“I know you do.” He hated how helpless he felt, how he wished there was more he could do for her. “I’m so sorry she’s gone.”

He had grown to like Iris and Iris had grown to, well, tolerate him.

But they were getting along nonetheless, something that Michelle wanted more than anything.

“Please promise me something?” Her question was so soft that he barely heard it, but he pulled back and eyed her softly, his fingers tracing along her shoulder as he waited for her to continue. “Promise me you won’t leave me too?”

He felt his heart break in two and he inhaled sharply as he closed his eyes and pulled her back into his arms.

He could never imagine his life without her in it.

Not after everything they had been through together.

Not after he had come to realize that she was the only woman for him, that he loved her more than he ever thought he could.

“Never Michelle.” He pressed his lips to her forehead as her sobs continued, her body shaking against his as she tried to get herself under control. “I’m never gonna leave you. I promise.”

She nodded her head and then her sobs started to soften.

And within a matter of minutes the crying had stopped and her body relaxed against his.

He could hear her breathing evening out and when he glanced down at her she had her eyes closed and her fists balled around the material of his t-shirt tightly.

He couldn’t stand knowing that she was hurting so much and he made a silent vow that he would do everything in his power to make sure that she stayed safe and happy for the rest of their time together.

He couldn’t stand the thought of her thinking that he would ever leave her, that he would ever put her through such hell.

And he knew that he would do whatever it took to make sure that she knew nothing but love for the rest of his life.


End file.
